


Xadian Nights (Abandonned and Up for Adoption)

by StoryLady35



Category: Aladdin (2019), The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryLady35/pseuds/StoryLady35
Relationships: Callum & Ezran (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

#  **Chapter 1**

**AN: So this is a story I created a while ago, inspired by this video:** [ **https://youtu.be/JJZN2hjO788** ](https://youtu.be/JJZN2hjO788) **but while I had the whole plot worked out, a good (if I say so myself) plot for the story… sadly it has since fizzed out and died. But since AO3 gives the option to orthan work… well… I figured I would put out the parts I started and see if anyone wants to pick it up.**

“So how many rulers are there in the Nartia Land, princess?”

The princess looked at her teacher, her back straight and head high, a look of elegance around her as she nodded slightly. “Four, one for each compass point.”

“And can you name the current four rulers?”

“King Edmund of the west, Queen Susan of the South, Queen Lucy of the East and King Peter of the North.”

“Excellent work your highness.” The man said with a bow of the head. “You have really taken to your studies.”

“Well, I have good motivation, don’t I?” She smirked over at him.

Her teacher smiled back. “Indeed. Now, on to maths.”

The princess turned to her books, opening the correct one and turning the pages.

As she did, her shawl slipped slightly and a lock of pure silver hair slipped out into her eye line. Quickly she tucked it away before anyone could see but under the light material, she knew her hair was starting to come loose of its holdings so excused herself from the teachings while she went to fix it. Once alone, she pulled off the dark green fabric and looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing one of her favourite outfits, a dark green and midnight blue two piece outfit with a pattern embroidered to look like the night sky, the pants light and easy moving while the top flowed down her arms and down from her waist.

She tipped her head to the side and quickly worked to pull the hair back into place, covering it once more and heading back to her lessons, determined to finish them so she could get her secret reward.

Once her classes were over, her teacher passed her books back with a nod before leaving. As soon as the door closed behind him, she tore open the book and found a scrap of paper, an address and time scrawled on it.

The location of her next fight.

She grinned, screwing the paper up and throwing it onto a fire, destroying the evidence having memorised the message, then went to see her parents.

The king and queen were overseeing a large map in the library, her father’s face more worried with each passing day and as she looked over the map she could see why as she saw several black flags were moving closer to their boarder. Katolis. Under the rule of a tyrant called Viren, a power hungry man who would stop at nothing to gain access to the Carnfield sea.

Unfortunately, between Katolis and the Carnfield sea was Xadia, Rayla’s kingdom that stretched most of the coast. If Viren wanted the sea, he either had to take Xadia or take over 23 other kingdoms to get around Xadia. So he chose the single option. Now their land was under constant threat from the stronger and determined force.

But she knew there was another option; Viren had a son, Prince Soren, who was only a few years older than Rayla. A few weeks ago a messenger had come with an official request for Rayla to marry Soren and bind their kingdoms together.

Rayla hated the idea and luckily so had her parents, refusing to hand over the only heir to Xadia over to Katolis but due to their refusal, then things had only gotten worse and the land and people were suffering for it.

Xadia had once been a rich and strong kingdom, full of art, beauty, trade and wonder. The strong coastline meant the docks were always filled with travellers, trading products from far and wide across the known world.

But that had stopped years ago and now the ports sat in disrepair, only used by local fisherman and the odd wander. There was very little Xadia still had to offer now to anyone outside its borders. Even within the land there was little.

Down in the city that surrounded the palace, merchants charged costs so high many couldn’t even dream of buying them, gambling and fighting rings were all over the place and for every man in a job there were four others without as people starved on the streets and scrambled over each other for the few scraps left by the rich.

It was no place for anyone, let alone two children. But this was where Callum and his brother Ezran found themselves.

Four years ago, they had lived in a small farm on the edge of the kingdom but an attack had killed their parents and taken all they had. They had come to the capital in hopes of finding work or somewhere to live but instead found hard glared and even harder fists.

As the older brother, Callum was very protective of his brother, not letting him go out in the dangerous capital, taking the reasonability on himself alone. Fortune had been kind, when they arrived in the city, there had been a massive storm that had created a crack in the wall of a dead end which, with a little digging, had led to an underground house. Ezran said it was a pirate’s hide out but Callum knew it was an old house that had been abandoned and built on top of however it was still strong, well made and safe and now it was home.

Every day, Callum would leave through the crack in the wall before covering it with a plank of old wood so no one would see it or Ezran hiding behind it then he would go to all the places he knew sometimes needed extra help.

The docks were a little unpredictable as they only had work when a new ship arrived. Sometimes the builders would needed people to lift things, which was dangerous and exhausting for a young boy. The stables around the city often needed cleaning out, which wasn’t his favourite job but the pay was good.

If he was really lucky he could get a job in the market, keeping the like of flies and cats away from food as well as protecting it from thieves, which had the bonus of him often being allowed to take some old food home at the end of the day if he did a good job.

The only problem was, there were hundreds of others on the streets wanting work and it was the first to arrive that got the work.

So if he chose to go to the docks and there was no ship to help, or if the builders were working on skilled details and not brute building work, or if the stables had not been used then he had no work to do since he had no chance of getting a job at another location.

Which meant no pay and no food.

Sometimes, Callum went days without work and without food. Ezran would sob at his hunger and Callum became desperate. He took his chances. He watched the thieves he was meant to be stopping and learnt their ways.

Then, when he felt bold enough, he took a loaf of bread and ran. By some miracle he escaped undetected and got home, the bread giving them both enough strength to hold on to his next job.

One day, as he wandered around looking for work, he passed alongside the palace walls which was a good place to sometimes find scraps of food or coins dropped by careless nobles but instead he noticed a sign on the wall.

Luckily he had been taught how to read so took it in.

_ “Kitchen staff wanted. Lodging and meals included. Applicants must be able to read, write and count. Entries taken at the back west door at noon on full moon day.” _

Callum couldn’t believe his luck. That was tomorrow and if he could get a job in the royal household, he would be set for life. However his excitement faded when he saw the last line.  _ “No commitments allowed.” _

Everyone knew what that meant; once you entered the royal palace, you didn’t come out again, apart for four times a year, on the two equinoxes and the two solstice which were national holidays. It was a safety measure to protect the secrets of the palace and the royal family.

But if he applied and got the job, he wouldn’t be able to bring Ezran. He was only 10, not old enough to work in the palace. And if they knew he had a brother, he’d never get the job.

Head down, he headed home, checking no one was around to see him sneak into his home, his brother beaming at him as he came back. “Hey Cal! Any luck?”

“Not today Ez.” He sighed, sitting down and looking at the floor as he thought, glancing at the room that was being lit up by their pet glow toad called Bait. Not only was he a light source but Ezran loved Bait, keeping him safe and company while Callum was out. As a bonus, he ate the insects that would have bitten the boys to death over the years.

He was grumpy but kind and loyal to the pair however, he turned a bluish colour as he looked at the older boy. Ezran looked between the pet and his brother with a slight frown. “Yeah, Bait’s right.” He said having decoded the meaning behind the colours years ago. “You do look sad. What happened? Someone punch you again?”

“No, no, it’s nothing.” Callum sighed, looking at his mud covered bare feet.

“Callum, tell me? What is it?”

He looked at him for a bit then sighed. “There is a sign for kitchen staff at the palace.” He confessed. “And... I could get it. I know I could.”

“But?”

“But once you go in, you don’t come out. I... I wouldn’t be able to look after you.” Callum confesses.

Ezran sighed. “Callum, you’ll never find a better job than at the palace. You’ll be good for life there!”

“But I can’t leave you out here.”

“You wouldn’t have to.” Ez said with a small smile. “I found something.”

Callum frowned a little bit. “What? What have you found?”

Ezran walked over to the back of the room and pulled over an old carpet they had hung up over the former doorway of the house. Calum frowned even more as he did. “Ezran you know I don’t like you going unto those tunnels alone.”

“I know but come and see what I found!” He said, picking up bait and carrying him into the darkness.

Curious, Callum did follow, entering a low tunnel that went off in three different directions. The whole of the capital was a city built on top of a city, meaning under the surface in many places was another, hidden in dirt and shadows, tunnels going across the whole city. The brothers had explored several of them but they had also discovered how unsafe they were; the roof would often collapse under heavy rain or if building work happened above them. After Ezran was almost crushed by one, they had promised not to use them anymore but Callum could understand his need to explore and get rid of his boredom.

With Bait to light the way, the brothers went one way then another, Ezran having memorised the path he needed to take to his destination and it took ten minutes before he arrived at a thick wooden door set into a long stone wall. “Open it. But be quiet.”

Callum frowned but did as told, opening the door easily and stepping inside, entering a short dark unlit corridor with the sounds of shouting coming from above them and a staircase at the end of it. He walked as carefully as he dared to the stairs and looked up to another door. Even more cautious now, he took step after step up to it and opened it a crack before quickly closing it.

Once sure he was safe, he opened it again and looked out on a perfectly well-lit corridor and realised that in his panic, the ‘man’ he thought had spotted him was in fact a suit of armour and behind it was a banner with the royal flag on it.

Eyes wide he realised what his brother had found.

A secret way into the royal palace.


	2. Chapter 2

#  **Chapter 2**

The next morning Callum hurried to the port and jumped into the sea without a second thought, washing his hair and body as best he could before climbing out and heading back home, careful to touch as little as possible. There Ezran ran an old broken comb they had found through his hair and helped him get out one of their few treasures.

It was a white shirt, as crisp and clean as if it was new from the market. It was their father’s and the last thing they had of his. They had kept it safe for years, holding it back in case they needed to sell it but they had never found themselves willing to sell it. Now Callum would wear it to the palace.

With it he didn’t look like a street urchin but a farm boy or a fisherman’s son or anything but an urchin. He would give him a chance.

After promising to come see him via the tunnel as soon as he could if he got accepted, Callum hugged his brother and went to the back door of the palace and waited with the fifty others hoping to get a job until the clock rang out to mark noon. At that very moment, the door opened and a man with a round fat belly in a blue tunic stepped out. Without a single word to explain, he walked up and down the line, pointing to applicants with a single ‘in’ or ‘go’. Those he said ‘in’ to were allowed through the doors into the back of the palace. Those he told ‘go’ to, left with heads down.

As the man approached him, Callum held his breath and tried to look as suitable as possible but the man barely glanced at him. “In.” He said then went on to the next.

Callum could have cheered but held it back. That was just step one.

Once inside, the fifty was down to thirty. As the door closed behind them, the man came over and took a tray of scrolls from another servant, handing one to each applicant. Callum read it quickly in his head.  _ “Do not speak. Go to the  _ **_red diamond_ ** _ on the wall and place your  _ **_right hand_ ** _ on it. Hold this scroll  _ **_up_ ** _ by your head.” _

He looked around the room and saw various shapes painted on the wall in a collection of colours, soon spotting the red diamond and hurried over to it. Some of the others inside moved to the various markings while some just looked confused.

Those that didn’t move were told to leave.

Then the man walked around and read each scroll to check the content. Those that had moved to the wrong place or done the wrong actions were also told to leave.

The thirty became eighteen.

Callum swallowed as the next test began and each of them was given a paper and quill. They knelt down on the floor and waited as the man nodded to them. “Write.” He ordered. “Goose eggs, white beans, plantation, King Tiadrin and Queen Lain, zero, meaning, water and Xadia.”

The applicants got to work, writing on the floor and sitting back once done.

The man nodded. “Now, write four hundred and twenty five as words and nine hundred and forty seven in numbers. And finally, answer sixty-five minus forty-three.”

Once everyone was done, the man went to each one of them and read their papers. He nodded to a few. Some he said ‘go’. Callum was so nervous. He hadn’t written in years and he was worried he had made mistakes.

The man picked up his paper and read the answers. He frowned a little, looking at it for a while then huffed and nodded. “Work on you ‘g’.” He muttered. “It looks like a ‘p’.” He dropped the paper to the floor and walked on.

Callum almost fainted. He’d passed!

The eighteen was now eight and those eight were taken to another smaller side room where they were each asked their names, ages and if they had any commitments outside the palace, their answers being written down in a large log book.

Callum swallowed as he shook his head. “No sir. Just me.”

“Good. That way, you’ll be shown where you will be living and working and given your uniform.”

The eight were then taken to the sleeping quarters which was a collection of smaller rooms in a large underground collection of rooms, each room sleeping ten in five bunk beds with a small glowing warm stone in middle. Each of them were shown to their room and to which bed would be theirs before being allowed to put any possessions they had brought with them in the chests at the head and foot of each one, the palace even providing them with a key to lock them with.

As Callum didn’t have anything but the shirt off his back, he just waited to be summoned, looking around the small but simple room, finding it plain but warm, dry, clean and safe. It reminded him a little of his old home.

Once the others were finished, they were taken to another room where they were allowed to wash with warm water and soap, which Callum was very grateful for, then fitted for their uniforms; a simple dark brown shirt with a dark pants, small grey jackets with brown trim. They were even kind enough to give him a pair of shoes, even if they were old worn ones but he was glad to have them.

Dressed, they were then split up depending on where they would be working and who they would be reporting to. Callum was assigned to the kitchen and introduced to a woman called Primrose, a maid under another maid who was under another who was under another. It was a pyramid of command and as Primrose said, Callum was at the very bottom of it. “You are one step above the rats and if you don’t work hard or if you cause me any problems, I will throw you back to them.”

He swore to work hard and she gave him a bucket and brush, telling him to get to work scrubbing the floors.

Once the day was over, he waited for everyone to go to sleep before carefully sneaking out of his bed past the other. If anyone saw him they said nothing and he made it out into the hallways, carefully walking around, dodging the guards and looking for the doorway.

The night before he’d dared to sneak out into the hallway via the secret and managed to change the suit of armour he’d seen, bending one finger on the glove just slightly to the side. A tiny and easily missed way to make it stand out. Now he just had to find it.

Without anyone finding him.

He’d worked out that the tunnel was on a ground level, somewhere near the kitchen since he’d smelt the food from the hallway. So, that was where he searched. By some miracle, he came across the hallway, a dead end with a suit of armour on one side and the royal flag behind it and a door. He smiled and pulled it open, running his hand along the wall since he had no light and found the other door, pulling it open and shielding his eyes from the light on the other side. “Ah, Bait, lower the glow!”

The toad did as asked, just as a force collided with his legs and hugged him tight. “You did it!” He gasped, hugging him tight.

Callum smiled as he rubbed his brother’s head. “Yeah, I did.”

“I’m so happy for you Cal!”

He knelt down and looked at his brother. “I can’t stay long. But I managed to get you this.” He smiled, passing him a bit of bread. “They said I get paid on the half-moon so you will have to hold on until then. I can’t risk coming to see you every day but promise me you won’t leave the den, for any reason.”

“I promise Cal.”

“I love you Ez.” He said, holding him tight. “Stay safe, I’ll see you soon.”

As the two of them hugged and made promises to each other, across the city in an old store room, the rich and wealthy cheered as they looked on as while two men fought each other with blades and skill, both of them blood covered and listening to the bellows of those watching.

Eventually one gained the advantage and dropped his blade, the other celebrating in the cheering with their victory as the event organiser stepped into the ring and held the winners arm in the air. “We have our winner! The Bulldozer takes the win!”

The continued to cheer as the Bulldozer took a small bag from the man and left the ring, his opponent limping off as he went. The man in the ring nodded to the large crowd. “Are you ready for more?!” He asked and listened to the cheers for more. “Well, tonight we have a special treat! You know her name! You know her fame! You now get to watch her fight! GIVE IT UP FOR THE SHADOW!”

As the crowds cheered, a woman dressed in completely in a tight dark grey outfit, her face and hair covered completely leaving only her eyes as she climbed into the ring, swinging two long curved blades around herself in a showy display before raising them up to the crowds.

The organiser nodded. “And now, her opponent for tonight… the one, the only, our own champion of champions… The Volcano!”

The Volcano towered over the Shadow, a broad man in just a pair of pants with a massive muscles that bore dozens of scars while in his hands was a nasty looking pike that he spun in his hand and tossed into the air before catching it in a single hand, created a wave of cheers.

As the groups went to their corners to prepare, the visitors moved to the various betting points to place wagers on the coming fight. In the ring, the Shadow went over to the side and looked at the man on the other side. “You set me up against a pike?” She whispered to him.

“You said you wanted to go against someone with range.” He teased her, looking over the opponent. “Just watch out, this guy is known for his temper. And remember, you have a formal dinner tomorrow so please try and avoid getting hit in the face.”

She smiled under her mask before turning to the ring as the fight was ready to begin.

(FIGHT THAT I NEVER WROTE :( SORRY )

“And we have a winner! The Shadow takes it once again! Will anyone stop this indescribable warrior?!” The man called out as he passed a bag of gold.

She took it then climbed out of the ring, her teacher came over and smiled at her. “So? How was it?”

“Challenging. For once.” She said, passing him her blade and reward.

“Well, you have been studying extra hard recently so I figured I’d get you a challenge for you.”

She huffed as they pushed their way out of the fight house and into the streets, the princess keeping her mask on as she looked around. “Well, I look forward to my lessons tomorrow.”

“Be careful getting home.” He told her with a nod, watching as she found a man hole and climbed down into the underground sewers, navigating them to get into the underground city and from there back into the palace, passing the suit of armour with a smile as she snuck back to her room, still buzzing from her escape from the palace.

If her father ever found out that she was sneaking out, he’d be furious. If he ever found out she was sneaking out to take part in fights, and illegal ones at that, she’d probably be sent off to join a sisterhood. But these fights, her training, they were her only freedom in a world of rules, restrictions and traditions. And with her country on the brink of war, she wanted to know how to protect herself.

Once back in her room, she took off her ‘Shadow’ persona and went to wash before climbing into her lush warm bed, wondering what tomorrow would bring.

~#~

Callum worked hard in the palace and was rewarded for his hard work and dedication with a good bed, early access to the wash rooms and meals so good he soon began to fill out the weight he’d lost over the years. He even managed to get a new pair of books and every half-moon, he would be given a small purse with his wages. He was paid fifteen copper pieces however the palace kept five for his food, lodging, clothes and keep so he was left with ten.

Callum knew Xadia was struggling financially so he would have to make the most with what he got. Still, it was more than what he would normally see in a year clearing stables or working in the docks from morning to dawn. Once he had his pay, he would put half in his trunk and lock it away while the other half he took to Ezran. In the months he'd been working, Ezran had been forced to grow up, going out and buying his food with the money Callum gave him and retreating back home. Callum was constantly worried he would be attacked for having money yet looking like a child but so far, nothing had happened.

Palace work was hard. It was a high standard to keep up to, but Callum was determined to make his mark. Two months into his new life in the palace and Primrose recommended him for serving duty at a banquet. A real honour as this meant he could come in contact with the royal family. In the end he served the lower nobles and only got a brief glimpse of the royal family at the very end as they left.

Callum made sure to keep his head levelled, low enough to keep up appearances but also slightly high enough so he could see the royal family. It seemed so disrespectful but Ezran had always been curious about the royal family and since Callum was now working there he hoped he could at least give Ezran this, after all the work they both had put into to keep the tunnel secret and managing their expenses.

The family of three, made up of Queen Tiadrin and King Lain and their only child, Princess Rayla, all three of them with their royal silver hair, Lain kept his short while Tiadrin and Rayla followed the tradition of keeping their heads covered with shawls and scarfs. It was considered a sign of debasing to see a female royal without their head covered. The shawls, with their silver patterns adoring the lacy silk fabric with tiny light diamonds sewed onto it, indicated the ladies’ status as the monarchs of Xadia.

From his limited viewpoint Callum made out the basic details of the monarchs. King Lain was a strong man and moved with an air of regality, his wife Queen Tiadrin wore a firm look on her face which commanded respect, yet her silver and blue clothing moved like a gentle breeze. Her gown was embroidered with images of swans, which made her white hair all of the prominent.

But when Callum saw the princess he couldn’t find the willpower to look anywhere else. The king had light amber eyes, the queen had blue, but their daughter, her eyes were of the shadow of the lilac flowers that adorned the castle hallways above his head. The aroma soothed his aching muscles after a hard day’s work. The princess’s face was difficult to read. It was an blurring blend of alluringly serene and intense focus. It was neutral yet there were traces of a whirlwind of emotions spiralling underneath her gaze.

Callum was sure his brain was playing tricks on him because, for a moment, he believed he saw the princess look his way. Her brows rising up in surprise, her stunning eyes staring into his green orbs. Her lashes were long and fluttered like the wings of a dove when she blinked, and the corners of her mouth turned upwards. Feeling the heat rising on his face Callum pulled his eyes away, unable to look at her again because he knew that if he did there was no force on earth that could tear him away.

Callum had seen many beautiful women in his life, both wealthy and poor, but the princess was by far the most captivating woman he had ever seen. He shouldn’t be too surprised, she was a princess after all. She had the wealth and time in the world to look her best. And yet, it wasn’t her fancy clothes that drew Callum in, it was her eyes. His father always said the eyes were the window to the soul. He had to wonder what the princess was hiding in hers.

That night he was given a whole silver coin for his work which he stored carefully away with the rest of his earnings but there weren’t many banquets in Xadia now. Even the royal family was feeling the pinch and had cut down on all it’s spending as much as they dared.

After several hours of work cleaning up from the banquet, Callum snuck out into the tunnel having managed to grab a few jelly tarts for Ezran and himself from the leftovers. The brothers and their glow toad stuffed themselves with the sugary pastries, Ezran’s fingers were sticky with jelly and the sugar was already taking effect. He laughed so loud Callum had to shush him so he wouldn’t alert the entire kingdom.

“Did you really see the royal family?” Ezran said, rocking back and forth on the floor while gripping his ankles. “What were they like? Do they really have white hair? What did the king’s crown look like? How did you meet them?”

“Slow down, I didn’t actually meet them. I was just one of the servants in charge of serving at the dinner tables… and I didn’t even get to serve the royal table, just some local lords. And I never actually talked to them, I had to keep my head down for most of it. But, I did sneak a peek.”

“Tell me, tell me, tell me!”

“Well for one they really do have white hair. Whiter than the purest snow, and their cloths were sowed with diamonds and crystals. The king wore a long cape that trailed on the floor and there was the image of a lion on it.” As Callum explained Ezran’s innocent blue eyes grew wider with intrigue. “And the queen was so beautiful. Her dress had swans and sapphires and silver lace on her sleeves.”

”And the princess? What was she like?”

Callum paused, recollecting those fleeting moments when he looked into the princess’s eyes for the first time. He couldn’t remember the details on what she was wearing but he definitely remembered her face.

“The princess... was... different than I expected...” Callum continued. The enthusiasm from earlier eased down a bit but his smile was still there. “She had these eyes that just, and the way she smiled...”

”Uh, Callum?” Ezran waved his hand in front of his brother’s face. When that didn’t work he had Bait stick his elongated tongue into Callum’s ear.

The older boy shuddered in disgust and wiped the drool out of his ear. “Yuck! Bait!”

“You were kind of zoning out there.” Ezran said. “When you were talking about the princess.”

Callum felt his face heat up and he scratched the back of his neck, something he always did when he was nervous. “Oh, sorry, I, uh, you know what, I don’t really remember much about the princess, I had to keep the staring to a minimum.” Callum then stretched his arms and pretended to yawn, “Wow, it’s getting late you should get some sleep and I need to head back before the rest of the staff notices I’m gone.”

Callum cleaned up the place as quickly as he could before heading out for the evening. “Remember the rules.”

”I know, I know. Stay out of sight and if I go out into town to buy food to be careful and not talk to strangers.”

Callum ruffled his little brother’s hair. “Atta boy. Bait, you’re in charge until I come back.” The glow toad croaked and Ezran sealed up the opening once Callum left. As he walked along the tunnel, he kept his wits about him but after months of doing this, he knew the way almost by heart and soon arrived at the door that went back into the palace.

As he reached for it however, the door opened outwards as someone left the palace. He gave a loud, girly shriek but the other person grabbed him quickly and covered his mouth. "Shush! Or you will wake everyone up!"

The servant just stared at her, unable to believe who it was as she let go of him. "P-Princess Rayla?" He gasped, staring at her.

She didn't have her shawl on and her white hair was clear to the world as she sighed. "Yes, I am."

"B-but what are you doing? And... what are you wearing?" He said, tipping his head a little at her odd, dark attire and the two swords at her sides.

Fidgeting nervously, the princess looked away. "Umm... out."

"But... you don't go 'out'. You're not allowed."

"Why do you think I'm using the secret tunnel?" She huffed then turned to him. "And anyway, who are  _ you _ ? What are  _ you _ doing here?"

Callum blushed, caught. "Umm... I... I was... going in."

"In? To the palace." She said, looking at him and his clothing. "You're a servant."

"Umm... yes?"

"And you are sneaking out?"

"Well... I'm sneaking in... I already... snuck out."

"Why?"

Callum stared at her for a bit then sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I... went to see my brother."

The princess frowned. "Brother? But servants can't have any commitments..."

"Hence why I'm sneaking out."

She stepped to the side for a bit then frowned. "You... you were sneaking out of the palace to see your brother?"

"Yes your majesty." He explained then lowered his head. "Please, don't tell anyone about this."

"How can I? If I tell anyone I saw you sneaking  _ in _ , they would find out I'm sneaking  _ out _ ." She chuckled softly then nodded. "What is your name?"

"Callum, your highness."

"Well Callum, you promise not to tell anyone you saw me sneaking out and I won't tell anyone I saw you sneaking in. Agreed?" She said, holding out her hand.

Blinking, the servant stared at her hand, not willing to touch it. "Agreed, your highness."

She smiled at him, lowering her hand. "So, we never saw each other?"

He smiled a little back. "I don't know what you are talking about, your highness."

"Good. Now I need to go." She said then hurried off down the tunnel.

Once she was gone, Callum suddenly froze and realised what had just happened. He just spoke to the princess.


	3. Chapter 3

#  **Chapter 3**

Callum had been working in the palace for almost a whole year and while the situation outside the palace was not improving, life continued as normal inside it. Callum was now a member of the household staff, cleaning the hallways and bedrooms of the palace and earning 20 copper which, after expenses, was 15 to spend. When the solstice had come and he was allowed out of the palace, he'd taken Ezran to get new clothes with his savings and set him up in their hidden home with a blanket which was handy in the winter months.

Life was finally coming around for them.

He hadn't seen the princess again, and still had no idea where she had been going that night they met in the tunnel but he often found himself daydreaming about it and wondering.

However, one evening he was walking down the hallways towards the passage he was careless and forgot to check around a corner and suddenly came face to face with one of the royal guards.

He gasped as he faced him then swallowed. "Umm..."

"What are you doing out of bed you little rat!" The guard said, grabbing his arm and holding him still. "Kitchen servants aren't allowed out after dark! What's your name boy?"

"C-C-Callum sir."

"Callum? Well Callum, I hope you realise how much trouble you're in." He growled, beginning to drag him down the hallway before hearing a sharp 'Stop there'. The guard turned then bowed lowly, forcing Callum to do the same. "Your highness."

The servant glanced at the other in the hall, his eyes hopeful as he gazed at the princess. She was in a beautiful red dress tonight with a fire design to it, perfect for the winter months. The princess looked at him and then the guard. "I know it is unusual but I asked this servant to run an errand for me."

"Your highness?"

"It’s a personal matter, one I do not wish to discuss. But he is completing the crown's work so release him at once."

"As you command your majesty." The guard said, letting the teen go.

Rayla nodded her approval then waved her hand. "You may go."

Still bowing forwards, the guard nodded and walked off, leaving the pair in the hallway. Glancing to make sure the guard was gone, the princess sighed. "You're lucky." She muttered to him then turned to the side. "Come with me. I've hoped we would bump into each other again."

"Y-you... want me to follow you, princess?"

"Yes, that is what 'come with me' means." She sighed then walked down the hallway.

Callum knew the palace well from spending his time cleaning the floors and knew he was being taken towards the inner sanctum, where the royals slept and only their personal servants were allowed to go into. He'd only been near them once before and that was by accident, the guards having quickly shooed him away. Yet now he was being escorted into them by the princess herself.

As they went down the long, beautifully decorated hallway, the princess came to a large door with the royal seal engraved into the wood and pushed open the door herself, entering a room as gorgeous as the hallway; the walls painted a sea green with the pattern of flowers in a bright silver paint.

The furniture was a contrasting yellow and dark wood that made up the various tables, chairs and the desk. Paintings of far-away scenes covered the walls and the floor was carpeted with exotic designs. The room had a large fireplace in one wall that was bellowing out heat while another wall opened up to a balcony.

There were signs of the princess’s personality all around it; the bookshelf was fully stocked and the desk was covered with signs of her work and plants grew in small pots all around the room on the tables while some had bowls of food for her to enjoy at her pleasure.

She walked over to the chairs in the middle of the room and sat down, looking over to him. “So… What was your name again?”

“C-Callum, your highness.”

“Callum.” She repeated. “I was wondering… what were you doing in that tunnel? You said… you were meeting your brother? Why?”

“I was giving him some of my wages so… he can buy food and such, your highness.”

“I’m guessing you are on your own then?”

“Our parents were killed three years ago, your highness.” He said, looking to his feet. “Katolians came and attacked our farm and village.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. Many have lost things to Katolis since this struggle began.” The princess said with a true compassion in her voice. “Your brother… younger?”

“He’s only ten your highness.”

“I see. So you give him your wages so he can buy food… that’s very noble of you. And how long have you been doing this for?”

“Since I came here… just over a year ago now, your highness.”

She waved her hand over at him. “You don’t need to keep saying your highness. So, you have been using the tunnel to go and see him?”

He blinked in amazement, unsure what to say before her. “Twice, or three times a month… princess. I daren’t risk it anymore.”

“You were lucky I was passing when I did. The punishment for leaving the palace is execution.”

“Yes, thank you princess.” He said truthfully, glancing up at her as she sat looking at him. “May-” He started but then quickly fell silent.

Tipping her head a little, Princess Rayla blinked. “What is it?”

The servant stared at his feet for a bit longer then cleared his voice and shifted his weight, staring at his feet. “Umm… may… may I ask where… where were you going?”

She stared at him for a bit then smirked. “You’ve been wondering that, haven’t you?” She chuckled when he blushed. “Well, I guess I can tell you, since you can’t tell anyone. I was going to see my teacher.”

“Teacher?”

“Yes. He’s one of the best fighters in all of Xadia, as well as the royal tutor.”

“Oh.” Was all he could think of. “W-why were you… sneaking out to see him, if I may be so bold to ask.”

She shrugged a little. “He’s teaching me how to fight.”

He blinked at that. “Fight? You’re… being taught how to fight?”

“Do you have any idea what it’s like being a princess?” She asked back. “The rules, the traditions, the stiff way things have to be. I have been told what I can and can’t do my whole life. Fighting is… is the freedom I need. I need to be free of the rules. I started rebelling against it when I was younger when my teacher made a deal with me, if I studied hard and learnt the thing I need to know as a princess, then he would teach me.”

“H-how long was that?”

“Seven years ago. I’m pretty good now.”

“And… no one knows?”

“Only you and my teacher.”

A slight pride filled him as he stood before her but then found the room filling with silence. Eventually he shifted a little. “W-was there anything else, your highness?”

She looked at him then shook her head. “No, not really, you answered all my wondering questions. But, if it’s alright with you, I may call on you again.”

“C-call on me, your highness?”

“As I said, only you and my teacher know about my trips out. It… it’s nice to have someone to talk to about them.”

* * *

**AN: And that is all I wrote for it.**

**Well, there is more but it came much later in the plot. So if anyone wants to pick this story up (And I really hope someone does), just let me know!**

**There was also this:**

**I like to have images to help me with what characters look like.**


End file.
